


Familiarity

by MuffyKastel



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient History, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Mesopotamian Mythology - Freeform, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffyKastel/pseuds/MuffyKastel
Summary: He sees blonde and wonders if Enkidu will take to her.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Tiné Chelc & Gilgamesh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.net in 2019; this version has been re-edited. 
> 
> Fate/Strange Fake centric. Feature's mentions of an OC, but they have real life lore and connections to the characters.

He sees her and sees blonde hair and red eyes, much like himself.

It’s strange really. This girl looks nothing like his long gone child, who now must be dust that make up the sands of the Middle East, but yet whenever he stares at her for too long he sees glimpses of his Ur-Nungal.

Something of her is like his child, but what?

Is it the uncertain expression? The utter respect she gives? The slant in her eyes as she gazes upon other people?

By chance he spots her with her hair down. Tiné undid the slackened ribbon in her hair and begins to retie it and again, he sees someone else in the girl.

The way her bangs framed her face and how the long front pieces of her hair fell on her chest reminds him of another powerful entity in this war. Enkidu is somewhere and Gilgamesh needs to find them, because there’s no way he could see his best friend in this mere girl.

There’s a mildly serene expression upon Tiné’s face and it mimics how Enkidu used to look in the wilderness with animals at their side. It baffles the great king. First his child, now his best friend. It’s as if this girl mocks him with her appearance, despite looking nothing like Ur-Nungal and Enkidu.

But this girl knows a King when she sees one. She respects him and he will allow her to carve her own path, with him observing every move of course. With every question, comment, ‘concern’, ‘advice’…he smirks at what the future might hold.

And Gilgamesh can see a great leader in someone. With his craft, he can ensure this girl goes far. The girl that reminds of him of his child, his Enkidu, and the ‘what-if’ product between himself and his best friend.

He wonders how Enkidu will take to her. Will they see her as he does? As a child between them-?

Tiné turns to face him, her eyes slightly widened at seeing the King of Heroes smirking at her. She quickly bows her head, letting her bangs fall to the side like Enkidu’s part.

“I apologize, my king.” She murmurs as she now attempts to hurriedly fix-up her un-cooperating hair. Here she is, wasting the great, wise king’s time with something so mundane!

But Gilgamesh chuckles and waves dismissively, “Carry on,” He lets the _“dear child”_ fall off the sentence and moves his line of vision to the fields before him.

Off to _reunite_ with Enkidu.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the midst of a Gilkidu high, though it was done a while after I read F/SF so the timing of events are most likely wrong. It's supposed to take place before Gilgamesh meets Enkidu. 
> 
> My author's notes on FF.net go into more detail, but for here I'll say I also wanted to write a bit of Papa!Gil. I find the idea very entertaining, especially since he is a father in IRL lore. But Fate makes no mention of his kid, so I wanted to take a tackle at it, along with some Gilkidu sprinkled in.


End file.
